deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Chiang
Larry Chiang '''(Chinese:拉里蔣') is a psychopath in ''Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop. He is found in the Meat Processing Area in the Maintenance Tunnels during Case 8-4: The Butcher. He is a demented butcher who considers zombies as "spoiled meat" and people as "fresh meat." Larry serves as the final psychopath in 72 Hour Mode. Case 8-4: The Butcher Frank West first observed Larry through security feed dragging Carlito Keyes into the meat processing area. When Frank arrived to investigate, Larry had already hung Carlito onto a meat hook, and was preparing to grind him into fresh meat. Larry believed Frank to be a customer, and declared that he would have some good ground meat soon. Frank tried to convince Larry that there was another alternative to fresh meat, but Larry did not get the hint. Instead, he believed that Frank would rather eat spoiled zombie meat. He got upset and insisted that he must uphold his reputation by giving Frank "fresh meat". If Larry is not defeated in time, Carlito will fall into the meat grinder which fails the case. After he was defeated by Frank, he fell to the floor and died, allowing Frank to rescue Carlito. Defeating Larry rewards Frank with the Meat Cleaver, which respawns in the Meat Processing Area. Infinity Mode In Infinity Mode, Larry first appears in the Meat Processing Area at the Maintenance Tunnels from 0:07:00 to 1:00:00 and is armed with his Meat Cleaver. In his equipment he carries an Orange, an Yogurt, a Spitfire, a Katana and a Frying Pan. Later Larry appears in empty store at North Plaza from 5:07:00 to 5:19:00 and he carries the same items he had before. Battle Style *'Hanging' - Larry hangs Frank on a meat rack and slices him with his meat cleaver. This attack will continue until the player frees Frank (in the same way that you escape a zombie grapple). *'Throw' - Larry throws hanging meat at Frank dealing about 3 blocks of damage. He may also throw a knife at Frank, which will deal about 1 block of damage. *'Slice' - This is Larry's most common move. Larry slices Frank with his meat cleaver dealing about 1-2 blocks depending on where the player is at or how many strikes Larry does. *'Charge' - Larry may attack Frank by charging towards him, which will knock Frank to the ground and deal about 1 block of damage. *'Health' - Larry will sometimes heal by eating a can of meat if he is low on health (50% or under). Trivia * It is unknown if Larry was always a cannibal or if he snapped from the stress of the outbreak and became one. * It is never confirmed if Larry is simply so severely disconnected from reality that he is unable to register Carlito as anything other than "Fresh Meat" and zombies as themselves, yet also "Rotten Meat". * He is the only mandatory psychopath to hold a culinary background. * He is the only boss fought of the end of 72-Hour Mode to have no immediate relevance to the plot, in contrast to the other final bosses of 72 Hour-Mode. * Photo Op: When Larry is eating out of a container full of meat there is an up to 10,000 prestige points bonus. * Unlike other psychopaths: Novelty Masks, Pylons, Buckets, Smokestacks, Shower Heads, Paintings, Skylights, Hunks of Meat, Condiments, Shampoo and Hangers can all be put on Larry similarly to a zombie. However unlike a zombie he will pull it off immediately, but it still allows a small window for a few quick strikes. This strategy can be effective if the player is carrying a Katana, a Cleaver, or a Small Chainsaw. * He is the first psychopath who attempts to sell the protagonist something, in this case, he attempts to sell Frank some "Ground Beef". *Larry has the Chinese character of "meat" tattooed on the back of his neck. *In the Gagaga SP trailer for'' Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, one can see him juggling Adam's small chainsaws. *Unlike most psychopaths, Larry will not attack Frank unless provoked. ** This makes him the only Psychopath to start out as benign towards the protagonist in their battle. *He could be a reference to the Butcher from Diablo, who shouts "Ahhh, fresh meat!" upon confronting him. *His boss theme song is '''On A Mission' by Hostile Groove. * He is similar to Ted from ''Dead Rising 2, ''as both consider zombies to be "spoiled meat", and humans to be "fresh meat". * He's also similar to Antoine, both are crazed chefs that try to serve humans. ** They also both mistake the protagonist for someone they're expecting, and both were 40 years old when they fought the protagonist. * He bears a slight resemblance to the cartoon character Lupo The Butcher. Gallery Dead rising larry.png|Notebook photo. Larry Notebook.png|Larry's Notebook entry. Butcher.jpg Dead rising case 8-2 the butcher (4).png Case 8 4.jpg|Larry holding Carlito as a hostage. Larry3.jpg|Larry's photo op. File:Horselarry.jpg|Larry wearing a Novelty Mask (Horse) Em49g.jpg File:Larry_arms.jpg| File:Larry_Body.jpg| File:Larry_Face.jpg| File:Larry_legs.jpg| Larry Chiang.PNG|Larry dead Category:Dead Rising Characters Category:Dead Rising Psychopaths Category:Deceased Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising Victims Category:Dead Rising characters with tattoos Category:Dead Rising Survivors Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Victims Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Characters Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Survivors